Pendragons Do Not Feel Fear
by ric-oola-127
Summary: What are things Arthur fears the most? Certainly nothing, of course. That would be un-princely. Rating may go up in future chapters.
1. Please Be Alive

"How much longer are we going to be out here? It's going to be dark soon!" Arthur scooped up a rock and turned around throwing it at his raven haired friend.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For whining 3 hours straight. You're such a girl Merlin." It has been 5 hours and 37 minutes since Arthur had pushed Merlin to go on a hunt with him. He needed the relief that hunting always brings to him after a tiring day of court with his father. He really wished that he could just be left out of the boring speeches at least. Then maybe they may have be bearable. Not only that, but with restless nights, drowsing off had been harder to resist then normal and Arthur really did want to sleep. But not if he was going to wake up screaming in the middle of the meeting. So that wasn't an option.

Lately, Arthur's dreams were plagued with nightmares. Ones he doesn't remember the minute he's awake. Good, he won't have to talk about them to anyone. Still, it's unnerving to not know what it is that has him terrified of sleep.

So now here they are around midday. Hunting boars, bears, deers, and rabbits. So far though, thanks to a certain clumsy idiot (As Arthur likes to say), they've only managed to catch rabbits. Small rabbits.

"Besides," Arthur continued. "If you hadn't been bumbling around, we could have gone back earlier than still being out here to catch something more... decent than a few measly rabbits."

"It's better than nothing! So can we please just go back, sire?" Merlin looked at Arthur with the biggest, sad, puppy dog eyes he could pull. And maybe it was just the trick of the light, but... Arthur could have sworn he's seen a little tint of gold flash in Merlin's eyes.

"Sure." He smiles, actually agreeing with Merlin's plea! Merlin grinned happily, though a tint of guilt had flashed the young boy's features. How strange.

**xXxXx**

Three miles from the castle, Arthur and Merlin spot a woman crouched on the ground crying and weeping. Cautiously, they approach the woman, taking in her rag clothes, brown greying hair, and her wrinkly tan hands.

"Miss?" Merlin lays a gentle hand upon the woman's shoulder. Then, with a tone of worry in his voice, he adds,"Are you alright?"

The woman didn't move, except for her shaking shoulders from her weeps and moans of sadness and despair. She didn't even flinch at the touch of his hand, didn't look up.

"Please Miss, what's wrong? Did you lose something?" Merlin asked again. Getting no response, the Prince stepped forward and crouched down next to the woman.

"Mi'lady, is there anything we could do to help?" The prince asked. At this, the woman did move. She looked up at Arthur with alarming heated golden eyes. Both servant and master gasped in surprise and moved to back away from her when she waved a hand, hissing in a language Arthur did not understand.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted. The woman blasted Merlin with the spell and sent him flying back into a tree.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted back. He moved to run to his servants side, until he was forced to his knees. The woman standing in front of him.

"Your father will pay Arthur Pendragon!" She shouted. "He's slaughtered so many of my kind and yet has not paid the price!" The woman's strong glare bore into Arthur's head making him feel as if she could burn holes through his head.

The woman raises her right arm, aiming in the Prince's direction.

"Pendragon blood will be spilled tonight and Uther will mourn the loss of his precious son!" She started to chant again the palm of her hand filling with a green mist like smoke. Arthur tried to move, but he couldn't. Almost as if he's been paralyzed. The palm of the witch's hand grows brighter and bigger.

The spell has been let loose aiming at Arthur. He closed his eyes hoping that if he did die, it would be fast and peaceful.

_THUMP_

He heard something hit the ground and wondered why he finds himself still kneeling in the same place. Upon opening his eyes, he pondered why the witch has disappeared. At least, he was until he finds her unconscious on the forest's floor. Arthur was even more confused to find Merlin collapsed by his knees.

Then it occurred to him. Merlin took the shot that was meant for him.

"No...no..nonononono Merlin! You idiot!" Arthur yelled wrapping his arms around the small frame and cradles Merlin to his chest. "What's the matter with you!" Merlin turned his head and stared up at Arthur through half lidded eyes. They were open enough for Arthur to see the gold shine in them. Arthur froze in shock.

"...Mer...M-Merlin?"

"M'sorry...Ar...thur...M'sorry...I-I didn't...tell you..." Merlin's body went limp into his master's arms, his breathing stilled and silent.

"No..." Arthur whispered. "No...no..." His hand trembled as he holds the body tight to his.

"NO! Merlin! Wake up you idiot!" Arthur shook Merlin's shoulder, even slapped him a bit, but nothing worked. The sickly pale boy was still and cold.

"Wake up! You incompetent, ill-mannered, selfish man-servant! A-and if you don't wake...You'll muck out the horses for the rest of the year!" Merlin didn't stir. It became clear now to Arthur. The truth. The reality. Merlin...is dead.

**xXxXx**

Arthur sat up breathing hard, skin all sweaty and silky. The dream was too vivid today. It felt too real. Tears were pouring out of his eyes and his heart felt as though it was being crushed. He wrapped his arms around himself and cried into his pillow.

"Merlin..." he whispered into the dark. "Please...be alive..."

**-The End-**

* * *

_A/N: First fic up here. Came out better than I expected. I would like to give a shout out to Wolf of Dawn. You've been a fantastic friend and I honest do not deserve you. So thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_Favorite if you enjoyed the little fic. And do tell what you thought of it in a review. Don't worry, I don't bite. ;D_


	2. Hidden in Plain Sight

_**'These Are Thoughts'**_

* * *

"Arthur, no! You have to come back! If you step through the veil, you'll die!" Merlin reached out to Arthur and stepped cautiously, slowly, across the fragile bridge between.

They were on another hunt to capture the witch responsible for creating chaos in Camelot. The witch had ripped open the veil and the Dorcha were flying about, terrorizing villages and plunging Camelot back into darkness.

They were close. So close, but the chase had been a trap. For once they had stepped through the cave, their fate was sealed as the rocks crumbled and closed off the entrance so due to lack of choices, Arthur and Merlin traveled further into the cave and have come across the veil. Past experience have told them exactly how a veil is closed. It demands a sacrifice. The ground shook causing both Prince and Servant to stumble. Arthur closer to his demise. Merlin away from the bridge and onto his rump. The servant got up and tried once again to reach Arthur.

"Please Arthur. Please, get back over here." He pleaded.

**_'Why can't Merlin understand?'_** Arthur thought as he watched his friends useless attempts to cross the bridge and avoiding certain death if he was to fall off it. _**'I can not let someone else die for me when I can fix this on my own.'**_

"Merlin, stop it. Go back, it's too dangerous." He pleaded to him.

"That's exactly why I'm trying to save you, you massive prat!" Tears were now pouring from the young boys eyes. Arthur was going to die. Arthur wanted to die. All because he's too proud and stubborn and a self sacrificing idiot who just. won't. stop!

"It has to be this way Merlin. I have to sacrifice myself so that we may close the veil." Masking his emotions, he nodded his head with a finality. Finally, truly accepting what he must do. The tears didn't stop spilling from Merlin's eyes.

"Good-bye, Merlin." Arthur turned his back to his sobbing friend and walked closer to the veil. Soon, Arthur Pendragon will be no more.

**xXxXx**

"My lady, you got that all wrong." Gwen's voice came from over Morgana's shoulder causing the raven haired beauty to jump in her seat from surprise. She didn't know Gwen was their.

"Guinevere!" She held a hand to her chest, just over her heart. "Don't scare me like that."

Morgana had been too focused on the parchment she'd been writing on for the last few hours. She hadn't noticed when the door had been opened, neither when Gwen had entered. How long has she been standing there?

"I-I'm sorry mi'lady!" Gwen stuttered, her hands held out in front of her defensively. Then the hands were hovering over her mouth with a guilty and apologetic kicked puppy expression showing on the serving girl's face. It's hard to stay mad at that face.

"No, it's alright. Just next time, warn me if you decide to sneak up on me again." A smile curved on Morgana's lips and Gwen visibly relaxed, giving her mistress a sheepish smile in return.

"I'm really sorry mi'lady. I promise I won't do it again and...if I may. Your story...you've got it all wrong." At this, Morgana lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"How so?"

Guinevere tucked a lock of curly hair behind her ear, focusing her concentration on her words so that she won't offend her mistress.

"Well, for one thing, it's Merlin you've got wrong. There is no way he would just let Arthur die. At least, not let him die alone."

She's right. Morgana thought. Merlin seems to be extremely loyal to her half-brother.

"Would you care to show me, Gwen? How would think this ends?" Gwen took the offered parchment and quill from Morgana.

**xXxXx**

"No Arthur!" Merlin finally had success in crossing the dreaded bridge. He grabbed Arthur's shoulder and gave him a firm squeeze.

"If you won't listen to me then...we'll go together."

Arthur had been startled and he stared at Merlin, eyes searching for any deception or hints of guilty maybe. There was none.

"You'd do that, follow me to our certain death, all for me?" Merlin nodded, his grip tightening on Arthur's shoulder.

"Yes. I promise, I'll protect you. Or die by your side." Their eyes met and Arthur could see the fierce determination and resolute in the others eyes. He nodded and took Merlin's hand from his shoulder, intertwining his fingers with his own.

"Together." He smiled. Merlin gave his own cheeky grin and the pair walked into the veil not as Servant and Master, but as equals.

**xXxXx**

"That was brilliant Gwen! So much better than Arthur dyeing on his own and you're right. Merlin would stick to Arthur's side no matter what."

"Thank you mi'lady." Gwen giggled. Morgana smiled and began rolling up the parchment, tying it secure. "I better go, I have to get the laundry cleaned for tomorrow." With that, Gwen curtsied and excused herself, leaving Morgana's room.

Morgana smirked. "My plans for Arthur's demise is well hidden." She placed the rolled up parchment in her dresser along with the many other rolled up parchments. "Not even dear, sweet, innocent Gwen suspected. No, in fact, she helped. I do hope she'll help more in the future.

**-The End-**

* * *

_A/N: And that's the end of the second chapter. I promise you, this all ties in. You'll just have to bear with me and see.  
Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and those who liked and followed! Cookies for the lot of you. And to who ever else does so in the future! :D_

_Taa!_


	3. Shadows and Breakfast

_A/N: Hello again! The third part of this adventure is obviously up! I had a great Halloween. My little brother and I dressed as Morgana and Mordred and we have an awesome neighbor. They dressed as Slenderman and attacked us, my brother was almost kidnapped by Slenderman, but I blasted him with a spell! (No not for real, we were just playing tag really) So Slenderman fell to the ground dramatically and I quote, said, "Morgana wins the Slender-games. Bleeeh x n x". Then died.  
It was fun._

What did you guys do for Halloween? Leave your story in a review! :D

Now onto the chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Arthur's having another nightmare.

It's the same type scenario where he is spat at and looked down upon by one sorcerer or another. Accused of being stupid, a fool, selfish, and a coward. They loathe him and accuse him of doing things he hadn't even done! And just like any other of these night terrors, they're always so vivid. It's almost as if they are memories. Because of this, Arthur finds it difficult to tell when he's awake and when he's asleep. He wished he could stop them, he wishes he could make them go away, because the dreams haunt him at and stalk him in the night as well as the day, eating away at his reserve, closing in on him like a predator, clouding his vision and taking him over like a dark shadow in the corners of his mind, blinding him from what is real and what is imaginary.

"Rise and shine!" A cheery voice brakes into the dark like a source of focus and a light shines sending these shadows away from his mind. Arthur is relieved. If only it stayed that way.

"Come on, sire." The voice speaks again. "Don't want to be late for your breakfast with the King now do you?" A rustle of fabric and the icy cold sensation of bony fingers clasping around Arthur's ankles jolt him up from his sleep state of mind with an undignified(and very manly) yelp of surprise.

Arthur looks up to see a stupid looking grin upon his man-servants face...the same face that harbored the golden eyes that speak of betrayal and deceit...but also of loyalty and stupidity for being so close to the one place that would have him executed for his..."gifts".

"Merlin! Go warm your hands or something you're freezing cold!" He shouted at him. Merlin only slouched his shoulders slight before straightening his posture and held up both of his hands.

"Thank you Merlin," Merlin's voice was squeaky and his right hand opened and closed indicating that of a puppet."You're servitude and loyalty is unfathomable. Here, sleep in my bed while I'm away. You look like you need it. Oh, and you have the rest of the day off." Merlin turns to his other hand and speaks in a rather stupid deep voice. "Thank you Arthur. Your kindness is much appreciated. I would like to take that nap now than serve a royal prat who doesn't know how to be gracious to those who do _everything_ for him." Now Merlin looks to the real Arthur who's lip is twisted in a half sneer and his jaw dropped.

"Shut up Merlin?" He asked. Arthur only grabbed his pillow and started smacking the idiot with it. "Ow! What do you got in there? Gold? Ow ow!" Merlin was ducking his head under his arms and hurriedly moved away from the prat's bed.

"That was completely stupid Merlin, don't you ever do that again." Arthur put the pillow down and grabbed his boot raising it behind him and ready to throw it.

"Breakfast with daddy, don't want you to be late," Merlin dodged the boot. "your outfit is hanging and I'll leave you to dress in piece!" He ran for the door, but instead got a boot to the head. "Ow!"

**xXxXx**

****Arthur pushed open the doors to the dinning room to find that Morgana was already there having a rather intense conversation with Uther. Arthur kept where he stood waiting for the argument to die out. Listening to the two in curiosity.

"You can't simply just expect them to roll over and let you step on them do you?" Morgana shouted.

"No, I expect them to have perished before then. Sorcery is only meant for evil and therefore those who practice it are thus."

"But the druids have always been peaceful! They've brought no harm to Camelot! Besides, the ones that do have done so because they retaliate for the kin you've slaughtered. Did you think that there would be no consequences for murdering innoce-" Uther cut her off, slamming his hands on the table and standing from his seat. Arthur still remained by the doors as he had when he entered.

"Enough Morgana!" Uther's voice echoed along the walls of the room. "I will not have this talk of treason against the very laws I have laid onto Camelot. We hunt for any remaining druids and be rid of them. End of discussion." Morgana's cold eyes glared daggers at Uther, then she stood up from her seat.

"One day Uther, you'll regret those words. If you can not see the error of your ways, then there is no hope left for you. You've turned your sword onto the most powerful enemy Camelot would ever have!"

"It's been like this for 20 years Morgana. Sorcerers are nothing but a tick on a horse. They plague Camelot and will be taken care of." Uther's voice was so cold the air around them could have dropped to below 0 degrees. Morgana's equally cold glare could drop it to below -50 degrees.

She turned on her heals and walked towards the door, pausing only to greet Arthur with a curt nod. Arthur turned and looked back to his father.

"Arthur. I didn't realize you were here." The King spoke.

"Actually..I was just leaving." Arthur stood there still and waited for his father's go ahead, knowing that he would want to be alone after a fight with his precious ward.

Uther nodded his head and Arthur turned back around and headed out the room.

* * *

_A/N: Well, there you go ladies and gentle man. I know I know, the chapters are short, but that's mainly due to the fact I'm going back and forth between characters one at a time to get that main fix on them I want you guys to pay attention too. So...yeah. Hey, it's been a really reeeaaaallly long time since I last wrote a story. None the less a multific._

Read! Review! Favorite! And/or follow!

I appreciate the support of all my reviewers. Your words mean a great deal to me, it inspires me to go on and fuels my thought process.  
Your criticism allows me to do better into the future and helps me see where I need to improve.

So really, please do review, it helps a lot, I love you guys.  
Good night!

~Star


	4. Conversation

He closed the doors behind him and turned around, immediately bumping into Morgana.

"What did he say to you?" She glared at Arthur daring him to lie to her.

"Nothing. We didn't even really speak. I just left." Morgana sighed shaking her head.

"Uther's a fool if he thinks what he's doing is justice to Camelot. He's creating powerful enemies."

"You know he's only doing this because he believes it's for the best. He believes magic is evil and therefore does not want any harm to come to his Kingdom because of it." Arthur gently touches Morgana's shoulder. She looks up at him searching for something in his eyes.

"...what do you believe, Arthur? Do you think magic is really evil...?" There was a desperation in Morgana's voice, but Arthur couldn't tell what for. He thinks about his answer carefully. He thinks about his dreams and what they could mean. In his dreams, magic is trying to kill him, but yet...it's magic that Merlin may or may not possess that saves him. Could all magic possibly be evil?

"I believe...in what's best for the kingdom. You've seen the damage magic has done Morgana-" Morgana's look turned to ice and she raises her voice in accusation.

"You! You are just like him! You would have innocent-!" Arthur grabs her shoulders giving them a firm squeeze.

"Let me finish, ok? Ok. I was going to say that you've seen the damage that magic can do. We haven't exactly seen anything good come out of magic. I stand by fathers side on this ban for the purpose that it can bring great harm to the people of Camelot, BUT-" he gives Morgana a look holding a hand to shush her when she's about to speak up.

"I do not stand by him on the fact that innocent people are beheaded or burned at the stake. It's one thing if the sorcerer is using their powers for evil, it's another if being used for...minor stuff...like polishing." Arthur's mind turns back to Merlin and he laughs a little, partially hysterical, at the thought of Merlin using sorcery for polishing his boots or mucking out the stables. Lazy bastard. Arthur looks at Morgana's questioning face before he clears his throat.

"Laws are laws Morgana. Sorcery in Camelot has a penalty of death. I do not make the laws, the king does and it's there for a reason." If an innocent person is caught practicing magic, they would be given a cruel death. Arthur's mind turns back to Merlin. To his dreams. To the golden eyes, more beautiful than the shiniest of gold in all the land, blazing like fire as deadly as the man who the eyes belong to. Merlin. His brave, loyal, idiotic, magical, man-servant.

Magical...

If..his dreams hold some truth...could Merlin really, REALLY, be a sorcerer?

Morgana watches Arthur's brows furrow in thought, then his face contorts into confusion, and then surprise followed by understanding and horror. His eyes look down the hall leading to his chambers before flickering back to Morgana as if he'd forgotten she had been there.

"Arthur? What's the matter?"

"..I forgot to order Merlin to draw up a bath for me today. I'm getting new recruits today so extra training sessions. That and I'm going to have to get him to give me breakfast as well."

"Very well..I shall see you around them." She curtsies and walks off down the hall. Arthur's up to something. She just knows it..but..what he said...could he be saved from all this? Saved from blindly following his father's footsteps? She had dreamed up countless way to end both Arthur and Uther Pendragon. Maybe...just maybe...Arthur has a chance for salvation.


End file.
